Knocked Up
by Heartsyou54
Summary: The re-make of Knocked up! Better and Improved! It started out as a birthday party. One drunken night can change your life forever. Just ask Ashley Orton. This is her story. John Cena/OC Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Ashley = mine, John Cena and Randy Orton plus more, = WWE/ Themselves **

**This is the re-make of Knocked Up! Knocked Up will be deleted and replaced with this one! Same plot and style, just I thought Of TOTALLY better idea's for this story! Thanks everyone! And reviews would be wonderful!**

April 23, 2008- Third Person POV

"Randy, I told you. I have things planned for tomorrow! I don't have time to go to one of your stupid parties!" Ashley Orton yelled at her older brother over the phone

"Come on Ash! Please! Your going to have a great time! And think about it! Your officially 21!" Ashley could hear the plead in her brother's voice, something he rarely does.

"Randy, I swear to god, this thing your dragging me too gets too out of hand, I'm beating the shit out of you" Ashley finished only to hear a loud scream from the receiver

"I owe you Ash! Be at the Cell Block at 9:30. Love you" Randy quickly shut the phone off as soon as he heard Ashley getting ready to speak.

"Yeah Ran. Love ya too jackass" Ashley shook her head before making her way upstairs to the bathroom

"Oh my god, he is fucking dead" Ashley said a loud as she looked at the clock for the first time since coming home.

"Shit, I'm so fucking late" Ashley ran to the front of the club the best she could in her short silver dress and stiletto heels.

"You late too?" Ashley looked up at the blue eyed brown haired man

"Yeah, you too?" Ashley smiled lightly before he opened the door

"SURPRISE!" Ashley was sure she jumped at least a foot in the air when hearing everybody cheering and screaming

"You first" The blue eyed man politely held the door open

"Thanks"

"No problem" He flashed a dimpled smile before the two walked in

"Happy birthday guys!" Randy greeted his little sister and best friend with a hug

"Surprise birthday party? Don't you think that's a little cliché?"

"Sorry, John. The best I could do for ya." Randy smirked causing Ashley to roll her eyes

"John this is my little sister Ashley. Ashley this is John Cena, one of my best friends on RAW" Randy introduced the two

"Nice to meet you again" John smiled

"You two" Ashley smiled back before getting pulled on the arm by a group of diva's

"Happy Birthday bitch!" Melina and Maria quickly pulled Ashley into a bone crushing hug

"Uh, guys? Cant Breathe!" Ashley got out before being released from the hug

"Happy 21st birthday Ashley!" Kelly and Candice hugged the birthday girl

"Thanks girls, now I know Randy didn't plan this so… Whose idea was it?" Ashley asked knowing her brother all to well

"Maria's and Melina's" Beth Phoenix chimed in

"Hey Beth"

"Hey Ashley, Happy Birthday"

"Thank you" Beth smiled at Ashley

"Now everyone since the birthday girl and boy have arrived I think it's time for the cake and present's, then the drinking" Randy announced on the mini set up stage

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear John and Ashley

Happy birthday to you!" The loud yelling subsided as they both blew out their rightful candles until loud cheering could be heard

"All right Ashley, I think your gunna like this one" Randy smirked devilishly at his younger sibling

"Ok here it goes" Ashley hesitantly walked over to the large present and tried to untie the bow, only to have the box collapse and have a large fat oily man jump out

"AH!" Ashley screamed loudly before jumping onto Candice and Maria

"Ashley get off us!" Both screamed in unison before throwing the short blonde haired girl off of them and onto the floor

"RANDY I'M GUNNA MURDER YOU!" Ashley screamed loudly as she tried her best to run away from the so called "Big dick Johnson"

"All right Ashley I know your still pissed off at me, but please join us over at the bar" Randy's deep voice echoed through the large speakers

Ashley angrily made her way through the crowded club to the bar, a scowl clearly visible on her tanned skin.

"All right I just wanted to wish my best friend John Cena and my little sister a very happy birthday! And to congratulate my sister on anther new Platinum record!" Randy whistled along with crowd before continuing to speak

"Now let's get the real fuckin' party started!" Randy yelled only to get an exceptionally loud cheer from the crowd

"Ready for your first drink?" Randy asked his younger sister

"What makes you think this is my first drink?" Ashley smirked up at her brother

"Trust me, I know." Randy looked back at Ashley

3 hours later-

"Randy, hey! that back!" Ashley drunkenly spoke to her brother

"I don't think so Ash, you've had way too much drink" Randy held the bottle of beer above his head

"! He wont give me my back" Ashley clung to John's arm

"Damn Orton, your sister knows to hold it down" John said to Randy as they both watched Ashley drinking with Maria and Candice

"Wanna a beer?" Randy asked

"What the hell, why not" John shrugged

2 Hours 6 shot's and 4 beers later-

"I say he so sweet make her wanna lick the wrapper

So I let her lick the rapper"

Lollipop blared through the speaker's as bright light's flashed on and off on the dance floor. (I know Lollipop is old but this is when the song was really popular, so I thought I'd stick to it lol.)

A very drunk Ashley grabbed John's hand dragging him to the dance floor, instantly starting to grind with him once they found an open spot on the dance floor.

Before the song was even over Ashley found herself being propped up against the wall while John's tongue explored her mouth.

"Let's get outta here" Ashley flirted, the next thing she knew John grabbed her hand and together they left their party, leaving everyone else partying or wondering where they were going.

Next Morning-

Ashley groaned loudly, the sun shone bright through the window making her receive a stronger pound in her head.

"What the hell happened last night?" Ashley stopped stretching when she felt a hard shirtless chest next to her

"What the fuck?" Ashley screamed loudly when she saw John next to her naked.

She cringed when she heard him fall on the floor. Her hands quickly grabbed the sheet's off the bed, while she wrapped the warm sheet around her body, John stood up with boxers now around his lower half.

"Oh my god" Both of them screamed putting two and two together.

"Did we-" John got cut off by Ashley

"We did" She sighed before a stronger headache came back

"Fuck! I am dead!" John screamed after realizing he just slept with his best friend's sister.

"Your gunna be dead? What about me!? I just slept with my brothers older friend!?!" Ashley screamed back

"Ok, you wont tell anyone, and I wont tell anyone. No one will find out and we pretend that this never happened" John told Ashley, Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

A few minutes later John left the hotel room leaving Ashley confused before she too left. Both not knowing a surprise that would change their lives forever in just a short month's time was waiting for the both of them, they just didn't know it yet.

**All right the new and improved Knocked Up!! Please review! I need to know what you all think! Good or bad is excepted! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own Ashley, everybody else owns themselves. I wish I owned John Cena or Randy Orton, but sadly. I don't!

1 month Later- Ashley's POV

"You're here!" I grunted as Randy squished me in a hug, it's only been a month since the last time I've seen him

"Randy please put me down"

"Oh sorry" He quickly put me down on my feet before grabbing my hand, leading us inside the arena

"Feeling any better?" Randy asked me once we were safely inside the building

"Not really, I think I have the flu" I replied back

"You give it to me and your dead" Randy dropped her hand as they rounded a corner

"Glad to know you only care for yourself" I rolled my eye's at him

"John!" A loud annoying voice came further down the hall, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a brunette girl clinging onto him as she spoke

"Ash, you ok?" Randy turned around walking back to me

", I'm fine" I lied, Randy shrugged before the two of us walked towards John and the girl I had yet to meet.

"Ashley, you remember John right?" Randy asked once we were in front of the two

"Yeah" How could I not remember the guy? I just happened to sleep with him a month ago, of coarse, Randy doesn't know that, and I plan on keeping it that way.

"Ashley" John nodded, my eyes darted to the scowling girl on his arm who was looking at me intently

Tension filled the hall, all of us just stood there, not really having anything to converse on.

"Ashley you haven't met Liz yet, have you?" Randy curiously asked me

"No I don't think I have"

"Well this is Liz-" Randy was soon cut off by none other than Liz

"I'm John's fiancé" Her glare getting darker and bigger by each passing second as I stood there in total utter shock. Did she just say fiancé?

"You know Randy, I'm really not feeling to well, I think I just wanna head back to the hotel now" Randy nodded his head

"Later man, I'm gunna drive her back to the suite"

"Later" John sent anther nod in my direction while I felt the sudden need to throw up

"Alright, Mick, Candice, Maria and Melina should be there right now" Randy looked down at his watch once they got closer to the hotel

"So, whose all staying in this suite anyways?"

"John, Liz, You, Me, Candice, Maria, Melina, Mick, Dad, Mom, Phil, Jeff-" Wait, hold up! Did he just say mom and dad? He did didn't he?

"What do you mean Mom and dad?"

"They decided they'd come down here and visit us" Randy replied with a shrug

Randy put his foot on the brake, the car smoothly stopped in front of the hotel we would be staying at for the night. My stomach lurched making me feel sick all over again, the worst part was I didn't even know why. Maybe it's because I just found I had sex with an engaged guy and he didn't tell me about it, or maybe it's because I've been feeling like this all day. Which ever one it is, I don't like it one bit.

The heel's of my shoes clacked against the lobby's multi-colored marble floor, the noise echoing in my head until I finally reached the elevator. Soon the big gold colored door's opened up and I stepped inside pressing the 8 button after the door's closed. I couldn't wait to just relax in the suite with a few of my friends, maybe this horrible day would get better.

"Ashley!" Ok, what is it with this people and suffocating you every time you hug them?

"Uh, girls, cant breathe here" I finally managed to get out after being attacked with a 5 minute hug

"Here, drop your stuff off inside, in a few minutes were gunna go get snacks and movies. Wanna come?" Mickie asked before I got dragged into the hotel room.

"I don't know, I'm not feeling to well"

"Why, whats wrong?" Candice asked sitting down next to me on the couch

"I don't know, I feel like I keep having to throw up."

"Did you miss your period?" Maria spoke, clearly into the conversation

"Yeah… But it's probably just stress. I've been busy promoting and traveling"

"When's the last time you had sex?" Mickie plopped down on the floor in front of the couch

Thought's raced through my mind as I finally got what they were hinting at. My eye's widened in fear, I couldn't be.

"About 6 weeks ago"

"OH MY GOD" Candice opened her mouth while Maria and Mickie soon copied Candice's reaction.

"Ashley, you don't think-"

"No, Maria it's just a coincidence, I mean I'm probably tired and feel like shit because the weather is rainy and gloomy" Ok, so really I'm just trying to make myself believe I'm not really pregnant.

"Come on Ashley were going to the store anyways, might as well get a few tests" Candice arose from the couch and grabbed the key's off the kitchen counter in the suite

"Who'd you even sleep with at your birthday party?" Melina spoke after getting caught up in the latest gossip

"Well you know him if that's what you mean"

"Ashley come on spill, who is it?!" Maria begged as we drove to the closest store

"I cant tell you, I promised him I wouldn't tell anybody" I replied

"Ashley please! Please! Tell us!" Candice made a pouting face before Melina, Maria and Mickie joined

"John"

"John… Layfield?" Mickie shouted in disgust

"Uh, no. Not even if he was the last man in the planet thank you" I rolled my eyes while the four of them sighed in relief

"John Cena?!!?!" Maria's eyes got big as I nodded my head slowly

"What a man whore!" Melina said causing me to slightly laugh

"And who is Liz? I know that's his fiancé, but what else should I know about her?" I asked after stepping out of the now parked car

"Liz like you said is John's fiancé and the biggest bitch of all time" Melina replied grabbing a cart

"Great just great" Sarcasm filled my voice

"Oh and uh, just to let you know she'll put a bitch fit if she catches you looking at John" Maria spoke

"Yeah like when we were doing our promo together she called John's phone and made him give me the phone, I had to listen to her complain for 30 minutes before I finally threw the phone in the trash." Mickie added

"So, what kind of snacks should we get?" Candice walked ahead of our group to grab a bag of chips

"Yeah right those kind are gross, I'm in the mood for Lay's" Candice rolled her eyes before grabbing a bag of Lay's chips

"Sorry to break it to ya sweetie, but your pregnant , you even got the cravings started" Melina shook her head as I sighed

"You bitches better be wrong" After grabbing all the snacks we thought we'd need Maria and Melina split up to go get movies while Candice, Mickie and I went towards the pregnancy tests

"Ok, $15.00 to pee on a fucking stick" Candice said in amazement

"And look what they have below the pee the sticks!" I laughed as we looked at the condoms

"Nice, They do that to warn guy's I bet, you decide not to buy condoms have fun a few weeks later pickin out a $15.00 pee stick" Mickie said as Candice and I laughed

"Ok, did you guy's get the test's?" Maria asked running down the aisle with Melina right behind her

"Yeah we did" I threw the 2 boxes in the cart before we made are way to the check-out area

"So how's the sales going?" We tried making light conversation as we awaited the answer from the 4 tests

"Good" I replied staring at the door handle that was slowly twisting open

"Hey" John greeted us as we all quickly hid the tests

Liz raised an eyebrow at us before grabbing John's arm and smirking

"You guys got food and drinks already?" John looked at the bags on the counter

"Yeah an hour ago" Candice replied

"Randy said he's grabbing some beer, so he'll be here a later" John threw his duffle bag on the floor

"John I'm bored" Liz complained after sitting down on the couch for not even 30 seconds

DING

Candice and I laughed nervously as John looked at the timer

"What's that for?" He asked curiously

"That? It's for the uh, oven were gunna make cookies, we just had to you know warm the oven, so the cookies will cook" Melina quickly stated before we all jumped up grabbing the tests and walking into the first bedroom we saw

"Nice going you idiot" Candice pushed Melina while closing the door

"Sorry, but it's the first thing I thought of!" Melina replied laughing

"Uh guy's" They all looked at me "It's positive"

"Ashley everything will be ok, we'll help you! Wont we girls?" Candice cheered me up as the other 3 agreed

"Don't worry about it sweetie, everything will be ok" Mickie hugged me lightly

"The oven's not on you liars" Liz opened the door

"Sorry, we uh must of forgot to press the right button we'll go do that right now" We all stood from the bed and followed Liz out the door.

"Ashley, Ashley!?" My head lifted from the table as I heard my name being called

"Thanks for helping with the cookies" Candice, Melina, Maria and Mickie stood next to the table I had fallen asleep on.

"Sorry, but I'm really tired right now" I sat up in the chair and rubbed my eyes, I followed them into the kitchen and looked at the cookies that were on the cooling rack, my mouth instantly watered

"Those look really good" They rolled there eyes before handing me one

"Ok, you can try the first cookie even though your lazy ass fell asleep as soon as we started baking" Melina handed me the warm cookie

"I love you guys" A smile crossed over my face before I ate the cookie

"Feeling any better?" Randy's deep voice brought me out of my cookie thoughts

"No not really" I honestly replied

"That sucks, oh and by the way, mom and dad couldn't make it, just to let you know"

"Too bad they couldn't make it" Randy smirked seeing the cookies, he grabbed making Candice and I go wide eyed

"I don't think so killer, your not getting away with 5 cookies" Melina glared

"Let him get fat! Why should we care, it's not our body" A smirk played across my face

"Exactly why should you care, besides I can burn these off just by walking into the living room" Randy pushed his way past us

"Beer's in the living room, help your selves to it" We heard Randy call from his bedroom

"Do you think I should?"

"Yeah" They gave me a supporting push towards the door

"Randy can I come in?" My heart rate began to pick up telling me just how nervous I was

"Yeah"

The cool medal handle sent shivers down my body as I twisted the handle slowly.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Randy patted the spot next to him with his hand

"Your gunna hate me"

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm pregnant" I watched as expression turned from nothing to a smile

"That's great, I guess" He surprisingly brought me into a hug before asking the dreadful question

"Whose the lucky guy?"

"Randy, this is where the hate part comes in"

"Just tell me, I promise I won't be mad"

"It's John's" His once happy smile turned into shock then an angry frown

"John as in my best friend, the one sitting outside the door in the living room with his fiancé John?"

"Yeah that John"

"He's dead" A flash of anger could be seen in Randy's blue eyes

"Randy please, it was an accident. He probably doesn't even remember!"

"Still, I don't care if he remembers or not! He didn't even tell me he slept with you! Now your telling me your having his baby?" Anger oozed out of every word

"Randy, you have to promise me you won't tell him! Please! I'm going to tell him tomorrow and I don't need you being a jack ass to him tonight and him trying to figure out what got you so pissed off"

"Fine, but when your done telling him, I can be as rude as I want to him" Randy stood from the couch and put on a fake happy smile

"Just as long as you don't kill him" Randy nodded walking out the door with me following suit

The Next Morning-

Have I ever told you that being pregnant sucks? After throwing up for the 8th time that morning, I sleepily brushed my teeth, walked out of the room and into the living room. Randy, Candice, Melina, Maria and Liz were passed out on the floor and couches. Mickie stayed in the room with me last night and John slept in one of the other 4 rooms the suite contained.

"You ok?" I looked around the room to find John standing in the kitchen area

"Yeah I'm fine" My feet slowly brought me into the kitchen where I grabbed a water before facing John, better get this over with now.

"Can we talk?" After a few moments of silence I spoke

"Sure" John replied confused

"Maybe we should talk about this on the balcony" He nodded

"Do you remember anything about that night a few weeks ago?" I asked after getting comfortable in the balcony chair

"Not really" He replied looking straight at me

"Well, uh, I don't know how to say this but. I'm, I'm pregnant" A nervous laughed escaped his mouth

"This is some kind of joke…. Right?"

"No, I'm being serious John." His head fell to his hands for a few messily seconds before it returned back up

"So your telling me your pregnant, with my baby"

"Yeah"

"This is not happening, I cant be a dad, I have a fiancé, and my whole career ahead of me"

"And you think I'm ready to be a mom?! I'm fucking 21!! You've been wrestling for over 4 years!! I just started my singing career! And don't sit their complaining to me about how much this sucks, because at least in a few months you wont have the evidence hiding underneath your shirt!!" Tears came to my eyes, not because I was sad, but because of how angry I was.

"Look, I'm sorry ok, it's just. Liz is going to be beyond pissed off when she finds out, and I'm sure Randy's going to hate my guts for not telling him I slept with his little sister. And if it make's you feel any better-" He took a long pause and breathed in and out, almost like he was trying to make himself come to say what ever he was about to tell me. "I'll be there every step of the way" The voice he used, made me believe he was trying to actually believe he was saying that.

"Well then, get ready Cena, because this is going to be the longest nine months, I can guarantee."

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and more! Please review and tell me what you think! Good or bad! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own no one but Ashley!

A/N- This chapter is month number 2, next chapter will go to month number 3, and well I think you get the point that every new chapter is the next month.

Ashley's POV-

The once delicious hot chocolate I had been sipping on seemed to get grosser and grosser with each passing second, I literally forced the last lukewarm sip down my throat, and prayed I could actually keep it down. I just entered my 2nd month and I have to admit, I'm getting sick of throwing up every 45 minutes. Who ever gave 'morning sickness' it's name must have been one lucky bitch, because I will tell you, it's more like 'all day sickness'.

Did I ever mention to you how much flying while your about to throw up sucks? I just started traveling with Randy and John today, and I already want to go home and be in peace and quite. Randy and John are still on awkward terms, but believe me, there getting along better each day.

"So, how are you feeling?" John was the first to speak after an hour of silence.

"Oh just fan fucking tastic" Ok, I know that sounded really rude, but I have a reason to be. I'm sick of throwing up and getting weird cravings!

"Sorry I even asked" John replied offended

"How was your morning?" Randy asked thinking he'd have better luck

"I don't know! It's so hard to choose from! The part where I threw up all fucking morning or the part-" Randy cut me off

"Why did I even ask?"

Both men breathed in an out as I sulked

"Look, I'm sorry ok, it's just it's not fun waking up every morning feeling like shit and having the feeling 24/7 through out the day" They nodded in return not really knowing what to say

"So what are you looking at?" John asked

My laptop sat on the white plastic tray on the back of the airplane seat while I went online.

"Yeah what are you looking you at?" Randy chimed in leaning across his chair and looking at the screen with John

"It's this website that gives you week-by-week information that's happening to you and the baby in 3-D" John and Randy laughed

"Hey, you may think it's funny. But it's actually really helpful" I smiled before clicking the 8 week button.

"What the fuck is that" John and Randy looked at the picture of what the baby looked like at 8 weeks

"That's what the baby looks like at 8 weeks" I rolled my eyes

"Look! It looks like a frigen tadpole" Randy laughed along with John

"Yeah well that little frigen tadpole just happens to look like our baby right now" I stared John in the eye until he stopped laughing

"Ok, sorry tadpole" Randy snickered as I whacked John's arm

"OW" He grabbed onto the spot where I hit him while I scrolled down more

"Click next week" John and Randy now acted like their normal best friend selves as they started looking at the weeks

"Week 9 you can hear the heartbeat! We have an appointment next week, maybe we can hear it" John told Randy

"Maybe, so how's Liz taking to this?" Randy asked his best friend

"I kinda didn't tell her yet, I'm waiting till tomorrow when I go back to Tampa" John honestly replied, Randy nodded, not really minding he hadn't told Liz yet.

Rain fell in every direction when Randy John and I arrived at the arena. For some reason, we came earlier then we had to, making me assume Randy was up to something.

"Later man" John touched knuckles with Randy before giving me a wave and smile and walking into the Men's Locker room

"Randy where are we going?" I asked once we had walked down what seemed every hallway imaginable.

"You'll see" A few minutes later we stopped at two brown oak doors. I looked at Randy weirdly when he opened the door revealing Vince Mcmahon and his daughter Stephanie

"Ah! Randy and Ashley! Just the two I was waiting for" Vince ushered us in with a warm greeting

"How've you been? Randy told me the big news" Stephanie pulled me into a hug

"Good except for the constant hanging my head over the toilet." Stephanie laughed

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah that bad" A smile went across my face

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like to continue this in the board room" Vince politely stated

"Sure" Randy and I followed Stephanie and Vince into the board room

"Well, after a long time of listening to Randy beg me, I decided to think about what he said, and I like the idea, so Ashley. Would you like to become RAW's next GM?" My mouth fell open, I didn't know if it was because I felt like I was going to throw up or the fact that I was in shock. I guessed it was mostly a mixture of both

"Ashley, would you like the job?" Vince smiled hopefully, I finally nodded

"I'd love it" Everyone who is in the room smiled happily before Vince passed me a contract and a pen

"Randy has already looked over it and approves it." Stephanie smiled

The three stood intently as the pen glided across the dotted line

"Done" Vince arose from his chair and took the contract in one hand while the other shook mine

"Welcome to the family!"

"Thank you Randy" This time it was my turn to crush him in a hug, he grunted before I finally let go

"Your welcome Ash" He smiled down at me

"Next week, I'm going to be the new GM! I am so excited!" I squealed loudly

"Just my luck" Randy whispered with a roll of his eyes

The next day-

"Ashley Orton?" A short brunette haired girl called out into the crowded waiting room, I practically ran to the door before people realized who I was.

"Where's the daddy?" The nurse asked me while we walked through the back to an open exam room.

"Oh, he couldn't make it today" Part of me felt sad as he gone to the two ultrasounds, but the other part of me is happy.

"Alright sweetie, the doctor will be in soon, you can have a seat on the chair" She smiled politely before leaving the room, the gray door closing behind her.

For a minutes everything was quiet, and that's the way I liked it. Nobody running around screaming, whether it's backstage at RAW or getting swarmed by fans. I loved the solitude, and each day that passed I found myself getting less, and less of it. The door suddenly opened, causing my peace and quietness to be over when I heard my doctor Angelia speak.

"So, how've you been feeling?" A smile plastered on her face before she sat down in the blue stool

"Well let's just say I've really gotten to know the toilet these last few weeks"

"Have you been taking the vitamins?"

"Yeah, they tend to make me vomit more"

"Trying taking them before bed with a snack, when you wake up in the morning I promise you, you'll feel a million times better" She paused "Ready for the sonogram?"

"I'm ready"

"Alright" The top of my shirt warmed my chest and neck as the cool gel got spread around by the ultrasound wand.

"There's the baby" Angelia smiled pointing out a tiny little figure on the screen

After a few minutes of Angelia pointing things out on the screen, she printed off a set of photo's and handed me a paper towel

"All see ya next month Ashley, take it easy" With that she left the room, leaving me to clean off my recently gelled stomach

Johns POV-

Ah, it's good to be home again. Nice warm air, fresh breeze, everything's great! Except for the fact I have to tell Liz the news, and trust me. When she finds out trust me, they haven't seen bitchy yet.

"JOHN! I missed you!" I stumble a bit as she jumps on me, planting a kiss on my lips before hopping down and cutting off blood flow to my arm. Have I told you how much I hate her some times?

"Liz, we need to talk" Her grip falls when I walked into the living room, setting my bag down by the entertainment center

"John, I thought I told you, I stopped seeing Bret 4 months ago. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Liz bitchily growled

"Not about that Liz" Her facial expression softens the tiniest bit when we both sit on opposite couches, I study her eyes intently, trying to think of gentle words to break the life changing news to her.

"Liz I'm gunna be a dad" She laughed annoyingly before speaking

"I'm not pregnant" She snorted

"Trust me, I know your not. I mean, I slept with some one at my birthday party, and found out she's pregnant" Liz opened her mouth and closed it several time's, finally I guessed she decided on what she was going to say when words left her mouth.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?!?!" Was it just me or did my ear drum just pop?

"Come on like you never fucked other guy's while we've been dating"

"So what! I have a reason too! Your gone ALL THE TIME! And it's different John! At least I'm smart enough to make sure the guy wears protection!" Liz rolled her eyes angrily before picking up the first thing she found and threw it at my head.

"FUCK" I grabbed the spot on my forehead where the TV remote had just bounced off

"Your lucky it wasn't the lamp" She hissed loudly while watching me in pain

A ringing brought our recent fighting to an end, I grabbed the phone from my pocket and quickly got up and walked outside, answering the phone in the process.

"Hey" Her gentle voice spoke

"Hey, how'd the ultrasound go?"

"Great! The baby's perfect so far" Even though I was thousands of miles away from her, I could tell she was smiling. And she had a reason too.

"That's great, say. I have an idea. Why don't you come down to Tampa with me next time and you can get to know Liz better." Sound's like a perfect minute thought plan to me.

"Well, I guess I could" Her voice was uneasy

"Trust me, she wont do anything stupid" That was half true and half not. I was sure she'd pull something stupid, but just not on Ashley. Because I wouldn't allow that if she tried. For once, I'm going to take responsibility, and I'm gunna be apart of this baby's life no matter what.

"Ok, well. I guess I'll see you next week"

"Bye"

"Bye" My thumb clicked the off button, I turned around and nearly had a heart attack. Liz stood behind me, clearly still pissed off.

"Why are you even still talking to the whore?" Every word dripped with hate and anger

"She's not a whore Liz, and I don't need to explain myself to you"

"Are you forgetting something John!? I am your fiancé!" Liz ran up to me and grabbed the back of my arm

"Liz, fiancé or not, you still have nothing to do with this" With that I ripped my arm out of her grip and walked inside, leaving behind the warm Tampa air.

**Ok thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and added me to Favorite's! Thank you! Please, please review it means a lot to me! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so let's recap these past 4 weeks, shall we? Being RAW GM is stressful, but people say I'm great at it! And ratings have went up, so that's something to brag about right? Morning sickness went away for two days before returning again 2 weeks ago. For once I loved not having to spend quality time with the toilet. I'm nervous, and that I have to admit. You see, I'm on my way to John's house in Tampa, and last time I spoke to John, Liz was not happy with his little plan he schemed. Well, I have to agree with Liz on one thing. I'm not to keen with the idea either. You just don't see me bitching about it.

For what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few minutes, the plane landed, and I was more than happy to get off.

"Ashley!" Out of habit I turned my head when I heard my name being called and found John with a smile on his face, he walked closer to me revealing Liz behind him. She rolled her eye's, I guess she decided against following John since she was still on the other side of the waiting area.

"How've you been?" He asked sincerely after hugging me shortly

"Good, morning sickness is still bad, and for once I think I know why they gave it the name morning sickness."

John laughed a little before grabbing a hold of my hand, together we walked along with Liz to the Baggage Claim area.

"That's our baby?" John asked in amazement once I showed him the ultrasound photos from yesterday morning.

"Yeah." Liz glared from her chair, I could tell even though she tried her best to act like she wasn't looking.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the last three" His facial expression dropped a little of the happiness it once showed

"Don't worry about it, besides the most important one's have yet to come."

"Like what?"

"Finding out if it's a boy or a girl, hearing the baby's heart beat for the first time"

"When's that gunna happen?" Curiosity filled his voice

"Next month."

"I'll make sure to come to that one" John happily smiled

"Good"

Later that Night- Johns POV

Now that I've actually seen the evidence, this is becoming all the more real to me. Of coarse, each time I get more excited about becoming a dad, is when Liz get's more and more angrier about me getting happy.

"Why are you so happy?" Speaking of the devil

"I don't know" Her eye's pierced mine

"Wipe the smile off your face, it's already bad enough you probably got an STD from the whore" Liz smirked proudly while glaring straight at me.

"First off she's not a whore! Second off, like you don't already?" She opened her mouth in shock while this time, I had the smirk.

"I can't believe you would say something like that to your fiancé!" Liz harshly growled

"I can't believe you'd talk about my baby's mom like that"

"That's different John, I have a reason too. Not only did you sleep with anther girl, but you got her pregnant!"

"It's not like a planned on having sex with her let alone getting her pregnant, and I sure as hell think you could have a better attitude towards her."

"I don't give a damn what you want me to do John. I have never been this unfaithful to you!"

"Oh really? Let me think here. Last year with Brett, for 8 months, 2 months ago you fucked him again and I'm sure he's been over here when ever I'm at work. Think next time before saying something"

I pushed back my chair loudly before getting up and walking towards my office

"Don't bother coming in here, I have a lot to do"

After closing the door, I sat in the leather chair and turned my attention to the bulletin board. The three ultrasound pictures were already hanging up and I couldn't help but look at them, in a few month's, that tiny little blob was going to be my daughter or son.

Normal POV-

"Ashley, wake up" John stood over Ashley gently shaking her.

"What time is it?" I yawned before getting out of the bed and stretching out my arms

"Almost 5" He replied

"Alright, I'll be ready in 30 minutes" Anther yawn escaped from my mouth while walking towards the bathroom

"Alright" John smiled leaving the room

30 minutes later-

True to my word, 30 minutes later I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. John was leaning against the counter with car keys dangling between his fingers.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready"

He nodded "Alright then, let's get going"

When we finally got off the plane it was around 11 and we were just making our way to the arena.

"So what matches do you have planned?" John asked

"Well, I put Hunter vs Randy, You vs Mark Henry, Santino vs Val Venis, diva tag team match and a few others"

"Mark Henry… again?" John rolled his eyes

"You'll get over it"

"So, I was thinki-, Hold on" He shook his head before grabbing his cell phone and talking into it

"What do you want Liz?" He sighed while rolling his eyes

"Liz, I'm busy right now, I'll call you back after the show"

"Ok, so I was thinking we wait to find out the sex of the baby"

"Why? Don't you want to be able to pick out all of the baby stuff now and actually know what to buy" I told him

"Well, yeah, but don't you want to be surprised when they say whether it's a girl or boy?"

"No, I'd rather find out"

"Alright well make a deal, you can find out, and I'll be surprised." John and I both agreed

"What about names?" I asked him while he pulled into an empty spot in the parking lot

"I haven't thought about names, we still have a long way to go" John honestly replied

"We only have 6 months left, maybe it'll go by fast"

"I doubt that, too many people who don't agree with this will be bitching about it all the time, and that, makes everything slow"

I sighed, I knew who he was talking about. He was talking about Liz.

"Hey kid" Randy greeted me with a hug as soon as I walked into the GM's office

"Hi Randy"

"So, how's the show coming along for tonight?" Randy asked plopping onto the couch

"Fine, now don't you have something else to do other then bugging me?"

"All I wanted to do was visit my favorite little sibling before you make me lose to Hunter, sorry if it's such a crime" He rose from the couch and made his way to the door

"Hey Ash, you got some visitors" He smirked seeing the line of superstars and diva's behind the door

"God help me" I mumbled quietly as I saw the line

2 hours later-

"Where's the caterer?" Hunter and Shawn came into the room

"They should be here any minute now" I huffed tiredly

"Were running out of pop corn you know!" Shawn said

"I don't care about your popcorn stalk, just tell me when catering's here so I can check it off the list"

"Will do" They walked out of the room leaving me in utter silence

"Ashley, you ok?" John asked walking into the office

"Just peachy"

"What wrongs?"

"Too many of you come in here with the most dumbest problems ever"

"Like what?"

"A few of the guys come in here saying they need more towels in the locker room. I'm your boss! My job is to run the show, not make sure you all have towels!" I sighed, it felt good to sulk

"Don't worry about it Ash, it's nothing to freak out about"

"I know it's not but it's driving me insane"

"Just, don't stress yourself out, it's bad for the baby" He smiled lightly before walking out of the room

"Ash, catering's here" Hunter shouted into the office

"This job is going to be the death of me" I whispered while putting my head into my hands

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you all like it so far! Reviews please!!! =] Thanks again to all the reviewers and people who have added me or the story to their favorites!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tick Tock Tick Tock

Ashley sat in the waiting room growing more nervous and anxious with each second that passed. If he wasn't here in 30 seconds, he would officially be late.

"Ashley Orton" A nurse wearing dark blue scrubs called from in front of the door

Just as Ashley stood up, she was greeted by none other the man she was waiting for.

"Sorry I'm late, but Randy wanted to come and took anther 30 minutes to get ready" John spoke fastly while trying to catch his breath

"Are you sure this is the place?" Randy asked stepping into the waiting room

"Well, at least you two made it" Ashley sighed before grabbing a hold of John and Randy's hands.

"Alright, You can lay down on the table and you two can have a seat in the chairs. The doctor should be in soon" The nurse smiled and soon left the room

"How far along are you?" John asked

"4 months" Ashley replied calmly

"You still look like a twig" Randy joined in the conversation

"I was just about to say that" John replied

"Hello Ashley" Angelia smiled when walking into the rather crowded room

"Hi Angelia" Ashley smiled back

"So… who's the guy's?" Angelia pointed at Randy and John

"I'm Randy, her brother" Randy said

"And I'm John, the baby's dad" John answered

"Alright, well daddy you came for the best appointment" Angelia smiled at John before looking at Ashley

"All right, so… Nikki told me you haven't gained any weight"

"Right, I actually lost weight" Ashley gave Angelia a concerned look

Angelia took a breath before speaking "I think it's most likely from stress and traveling, so if you want to actually have the baby grow, I'd stay home and rest, that means no flying, no working, and keep driving to a limit, I'd say only a few hours a day if that" Angelia looked at the two men in the corner of the room "Now, let's take a look at that baby shall we?"

"Alright, there it is" Angelia pointed to grey and black figure on the screen

"That's our baby?" John asked in amazement

"That's your baby" Angelia answered

"What's that noise?" Ashley asked after being silent for minutes

"That, is the baby's heart beating" Ashley smiled at John happily

"There's the arm's, the body, now would you like to know the sex?" Angelia asked the three in the room

"I don't want to know, but Ashley does" John said

"Alright then, all who wants to wait step outside the room"

John stood up from the grey and silver chair and quickly made his way out of the room

"So… What is it?" Randy eagerly asked

"It's a boy" Angelia smiled

"Sweet, a nephew" Randy whispered

"A little boy" Ashley happily sighed

"Ok, Randy you can tell John he can come back inside while I write a prescription for your sister" Angelia said while taking out a notepad and pen

"Take it twice a day with a water, you should gain at the most, twenty through twenty five pounds by the next time I see you" Angelia handed Ashley the paper

Ashley stood from the chair, a smile stretched across her face

"Thanks Angelia" Ashley quietly closed the door behind her, pictures in one hand while the script was in the other

"I don't care what you say, you're moving into my house" John told the blonde once they were driving towards her house

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but you can't tell me what to do!" Ashley yelled

"Listen, I want to keep an eye on you and make sure your following the doctor's order's. I don't want our child not being be able to come into this world"

"I understand, but that doesn't mean I cant still live in Los Angeles" Ashley responded

"Ashley, please, do this for me, I'm not going to be able to fly out to Los Angeles every week to check on you and then fly back to Tampa the same day to make sure Liz isn't doing anything I'd kill her for"

"I'll think about it, and that's my final answer"

"So……who wants ice cream?" Randy asked after silence took over

"I do!" Ashley shouted happily

"Alright then" John turned into a parking lot of a local ice cream parlor

Later That Night-

"John" Ashley called out as she walked into the living room

"Yeah?"

"I've thought about it, and I guess if it make's you feel better, I'll do it. I'll move in with you" She watched as a grin formed across his face

"You have no idea how much better I feel now" He sighed loudly

"So… what'd Vince say about you quitting?" John asked after a long silence

"He said he understood, and hopes the next addition to the WWE family will be alright" She answered his question

"Just to let you know, I have to leave tomorrow night for Tampa, so I was thinking you'd come with me and I could help you move in" Ashley stood in front of John in udder shock

"John, don't you think that's a little short of notice? I have to pack everything that I'd need, switch doctor's, and-" John cut her off

"All you need to do is throw your clothes in a few suitcases and anything else you want to bring, I already told Angelia and she recommended you to a doctor and already sent the information over to her." John proudly boasted

"Fine, you win" Ashley huffed in defeat

"I always win" A smirk played across his face

"Right here is your room, and I was thinking we could use the room next to yours for the baby's room" John showed Ashley the guest room she had previously stayed in

"As long as it's fine with you then that's fine with me"

"Of coarse it's fine with me, I thought of it didn't I?" John smiled brightly

"John?" Her voice froze both of them

"John?? Are you back yet?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm upstairs with Ashley" He finally answered her

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was most likely rolling her eye's

"John downstairs NOW!" Liz stood at the bottom of the stairs, her face red with anger

"I'll be right back" John whispered before running down the stairs

Johns POV-

"What Liz"

"What the fuck is your problem!?! As long as I'm wearing this ring on my finger, you ask me before doing something!!" Liz yelling instantly gave me a headache

"Liz, shut up. She's moving in here now, if you don't like it then get out" I've had enough of her right about now

"I'm not leaving, but I'm not happy either" She calmly replied

"Look, I'm sorry your not happy alright? But you have to start caring more about this"

"What ever, and were still on for tonight right?" Oh shit, I totally forgot about that.

"Liz, I know we planned this whole dinner thing for months now, but I'm gunna have to stay home with Ashley" Alright Cena, brace yourself for the explosion

"Why the fuck are you staying home with her?!?! We were suppose to go out tonight with all of my friends!"

"You can go alone you know, and because, she's not doing to well" Liz rolled her eyes

"She's probably not even pregnant, for all you know she's using you for more media and money! And no, I'm not going out unless you come with me. Ever since you found out you were gunna be a dad you've been neglecting me and I wanna know why"

"Because Liz, if I'm going to be a dad I need to drop my old ways. I cant go out and party every night with you, I'm gunna be responsible for anther human being, and I'll be damned if I screw this kid's life up"

Her glare was enough to make anyone want to hide, especially when she looked at you like she's looking at me. But I just shrugged it off.

"Fine, I'm going out tonight with out you, when I get home I expect a better answer then just she's not doing well, so I couldn't come bullshit excuse.. got it?"

"Liz, I'm talking about the baby and her,"

"Good, maybe if your lucky that bastard child die and go where it deserves to go" Liz smirked while I couldn't help but let my jaw hang open with shock and anger

"Get the fuck out right now and don't come back until you have a better attitude, I'm not going to have you threaten the life of my unborn son or daughter" My index finger outstretched and pointed to the door

"I'd be more than happy too go" She picked up her purse before the sound of a slamming door echoed through my mind

"Is everything ok?" Ashley walked into the kitchen cautiously

"Yeah, she's just pissed because I'm not going out with her tonight" She nodded her head in response

"Well, I was thinking, the night's still young so why don't we go looking around for baby things?" She really is quite today

"Sure, that sounds like fun" Her smile made me smile back with in seconds, I'm glad she's going to be living with me.

**Please review everyone and tell me what you think of it! Good. Bad.?? Let me know! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Ashley= mine! John and any others mentioned= own themselves!

Normal POV-

"Faker" Liz whispered once I walked past her

"Would you shut up!" I glared at her angrily

"Ash, ready to go?" John ran down the stairs fully dressed and clearly ready to go

"Yeah" I answered

"Alright then, lets go" John smiled happily walking to his car while I followed behind him

"Hi Ashley, I'm Eliza, now Angelia told me she prescribed you to something to help with the weight gain… so how's that going"

"I gained 30 pounds and feel like a freaking cow already" John smiled while rubbing a thumb over my knuckles

"That's great, I suggest you stay off the medicine if you've already gained that much weight, now let's take a look at the baby"

The light's dimmed and soon the sound of a beating heart echoed against the grey painted walks

"Huh" Eliza frowned lightly

"What's wrong?" John asked

"Ashley's gained weight but the baby doesn't seem to be gaining much, it's only gained 3 oz's in 6 weeks…" She paused "Are you sure your not stressed out or anything?"

"I'm positive" I answered

"Ok, well, everything seems to be normal except the size of the baby, now has the baby been moving around actively?"

"A few day's ago" John smiled after nodding his head in agreement to my comment

"Well, I'll see you next month, hopefully the baby will gain more weight" Eliza sighed handing the new photos to John and I

"Thanks Eliza" I smiled walking out of the room

"Come on little baby, grow" John patted my newly showing bump, I laughed lightly at his comment until we pulled away shortly after "Why don't we go get more stuff?"

I shrugged "Sure, sounds like fun"

"Which color, do you like better?" John and I looked at a Chelsea Sleigh Crib

"Damn, $1,452.00 for a crib? The baby's only going to sleep in their for a year if that" John finished

"That's not bad, and it turns into a toddler bed"

"Yeah for an extra $300.00"

"Just what color, do you like better?" I asked him again

"Espresso" He answered before reaching in his pocket for his ringing cell phone

"What Liz?!"

I rolled my eye's, does she always have to know what he's doing every minute of the day?

After about 10 minute's of hearing John talk or rather yell to Liz on the phone he hung up while back towards me.

"Sorry about that, she wants me to go out with her and her friends tonight" John spoke

"That's okay, so what time are you two leaving?"

"Not till 6, so we still have an hour."

"Alright then, let's decide on a crib"

2 Hour's Later-

"Ash, I'll try to be back by 11, do what ever you want, just don't burn the place down" John finished just as Liz pushed him out the door.

"Hmm…. What should I do? I know!"

"Hello?" Maria's voice filled the receiver

"What are you doing right now?"

"Candice, Melina, Mickie and I are in Tampa finishing up at a photo shoot… why?"

"Yes! I'm at John's, come over when your done!"

"Sweet, see ya" I clicked the off button with a happy sigh, this was going to be fun

10 minutes later-

"Alright Bitch why'd you want us over?" Candice asked walking into the living room

"Let's go shopping for baby clothes" I suggested happily

"Why? You don't know if your having a girl or a boy" Mickie said

"Who said I didn't?"

"OH MY GOD!?!?!?! YOU DO?" Melina screamed loudly

"Yes, I found out last month"

"Let me guess, your having a girl!" Maria cheered happily

"Nope" I beamed cheerfully

"Should've known you would have a boy, his dad has 4 brothers" Mickie laughed

"Alright come on, I want to leave already!" I yelled pushing Melina and Candice out the door

"Jeez Ash, chill out" Candice replied

"Awe look at this outfit" Maria gushed holding it up

"Alright, do you think were done yet?" I looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 10:30

"Yeah, let's go buy all these clothes now"

"Your total comes to 55,789.00" The brunette behind the marble counter announced

"There you go" I replied handing her my credit card

"Good luck and have a nice day" She smiled brightly handing all of us the large heavy bags

"So… think we have enough clothes?" I asked to know one in particular

"Ashley, the car is filled with bags of clothes, I think the little guy has plenty of clothes" Candice rolled her eyes looking around the inside of the Lincoln Navigator

"I still cant believe you spent over 100,000 dollars shopping for a baby!" Melina looked at the Gucci, Burberry and TuttiBella bags

"What? He need's clothes" I defended myself

"And you bought a 1,000 dollar stroller, 4,000 dollars for two dressers and a 2,000 dollar changing table" Mickie said

"So what? He's going to need all of this"

"Ash, the kid isn't even born yet and he's already spoiled" Maria laughed

"Oh well" I shrugged my shoulders

"What are we ever going to do with you?" Candice sighed

"I don't know"

"Thanks for coming by girls, you saved me from boredom" I smiled opening the door for them

"By Ashley" They all said in unison

When they were finally gone, and the quietness settled in, it made me realize how lonely I really was. It was already midnight and John wasn't home, but I could care less, he's probably having a fun time with Liz any way. With a loud sigh and a tired yawn, I made my way upstairs.

3 a.m.-

Alright, this is ridiculous, they still aren't back! Why am I worried? Well, even I don't know that one. I've gone through every name in this baby book since coming upstairs, sure it gave me plenty of time to think, but now I'm just worried out of my mind. He was suppose to be home four hours ago! Wait a minute, why should I even care? It's not like were dating, and he defiantly doesn't have to call and say he'd be out for a few more hours, although that'd be nice. Alright, chill out Ashley, just go upstairs an go to sleep, in the morning he'll be back, and so will the bitch, besides, I am kind of tired.

"Good night baby boy" I gently rubbed my growing stomach lovingly only to receive a kick from the life inside me.

**Alright, you know what to do! Click the square blue button and send me your comment on the chapter! =] Thanks for the reviews so far everyone!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since John came back that day from going out with Liz and her friends, he's changed, a lot. He avoids me as much as he can, he doesn't even ask how I'm doing any more and he doesn't even seem to care about the baby. I don't know what she said and or did to him, but I'm sure she did it on purpose. Lately I've been feeling weird. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it one bit. John was leaving in an hour to go on the road and hasn't even said one word to me all day. I was mad, I've been holding these feelings inside for too long and I'm ready to vent them all out.

"John we need to talk"

"About what?" John simply replied, his eye's glued to the window, I could tell he was watching the rain.

"Why are you avoiding me" I sat in front of the window blocking his view

"What makes you think that?"

"When ever you're here, you don't talk to me or ask me how the baby's doing, all you do is talk to Liz and go out with her. Ever since that night you've been acting different"

"Look, I was talking to them and they were right, Liz is my fiancé and I need to be spending time with her, not some whore I met at a party who's supposedly having my baby, how do I know your not even lying"

By the time he was even done with his sentence my blood was boiling with anger and all I wanted to do was slap him, but I didn't, instead I started yelling.

"First off I thought you wanted to be apart of your child's life, second off I AM NOT a whore, you wanna see a whore go look at your fiancé, third off you should trust me and do the fucking math dumbass"

"Don't bring Liz into our fight! She never did anything to you! And I never said that, in fact I don't want anything to with you or the baby" John returned the glare I sent him well over six minutes ago

"Fine then, I'm gone. Have fun with your whore" I got up from the table rolling my eye's

"Fuck you Ashley" I heard half way up the stairs

"He's not even worth it" I whispered to myself lightly seeing my reflection in the mirror, a single tear slid down my face and I quickly wiped it away, I'm angry as hell and sad, and I hate it, I feel worse than I did before.

John's POV-

"You almost leaving?" Randy asked over the phone

"Yeah, just need to go and say bye to Ashley"

"Why are you so pissed off?"

"None of your business Randy" I snapped

"You know what, I'm not gunna talk to you anymore if you keep acting like a PMS'ing girl"

"Sorry Ran, I've just been really stressed out"

"Pre- baby jitters? Every guy get's those"

"You got them?"

"Hell yeah I did, I had baby jitters since the day I found out Sam was pregnant all the way until Alanna was born"

"John" Ok, either Randy's turning into a girl, or that was Ashley

"Hold on Randy, Ashley's calling me"

"Ok"

I took the phone off my ear and jogged up the stairs and into Ashley's room she was staying in.

"Ashley?"

I slowly opened the bathroom door just as my breath got caught in my throat. Ashley was passed out on the floor with blood in between her legs.

"Oh my god" I touched the end button on my cell phone, not caring that I just hung up on my best friend, Ashley needed to get to a hospital, fast.

Randy's POV-

"John?? John?? Are you there??" I took the phone off my ear after hearing the dial tone and rolled my eyes.

"He fuckin hung up on me" Dave sat next to me laughing

"He's probably on his way to the airport and hung up on you"

"Yeah… but he said Oh my god"

"Maybe there was a hot girl there, or it was filled with people" Dave replied leaning back in the airplane seat

"Mr. Orton! I will not tell you again to turn your cell phone off!" The flight attendant walked into First Class

"Ha ha, busted!" Dave laughed pointing towards me

"Listen lady, how many time's do I have to tell you I don't care, I'm using it any ways" I smirked pushing a button on the keyboard

"Put it away or I will personally escort you to coach"

"You'd like that wouldn't you" I raised an eye brow causing Dave to laugh again, did I ever tell you how fun it is to piss off flight attendants?

John's POV-

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Cena, the baby need's to be delivered now, if she die's the baby die's, we need to do an emergency C-section now"

"Do the C-section" I sighed loudly

"Alright then, follow me"

Walking down the long corridor gave me a long time to think about anything and everything. Most questions that popped into my mind scared me, Would Ashley die? Would the baby die? How come this happened? If these two died would I be blamed for it? I mean, after all, I'm the one who got into a fight with Ashley, and that probably sent her into premature labor.

Looking at Ashley's peaceful rested face as she lied down on the operating table, some how made me more rested. She had no idea what was going on, she was probably having some happy dream right now, while I stood by her side completely freaked out, scared of what'll happen at any second now.

"Take the baby to the nic-u now! There's no time to start anything here" One of the doctor's ran with the team of nurse's to the nic-u while I realized everything was already done, Ashley was being wheeled back to the recovery room as I stared at the bassinet my son or daughter once lyed.

I looked at the clock for the first time in 2 hour's and regretted it instantly, RAW was just starting, and I should be opening up for it tonight. Vince was so going to suspend me, and the saddest thing is, I could really careless right about now.

At the Arena-

"Where is he god damnit!" Vince stormed into the Men's locker room looking for John

"Who John?" Randy asked

"Yes! He is suppose to be out in the ring right now!" Vince yelled loudly

"Nobody's seen John all day" Dave took a seat on the bench

"One of you better get your ass out in the ring right now well the rest of you try getting a hold of him!" Vince screeched grabbing his cell phone from his pocket.

"What do I say?" Randy screamed getting shoved out of the locker room

"John where the fuck are you?!?! We've been calling you all night! You know how much trouble your going to be in?! Call us back jackass" Randy slammed his phone shut just as an idea popped into his head

"I got his voicemail again" Dave and I sighed sitting in the hotel room we were suppose to share with him.

"Why don't we call Ashley? She probably knows where he's at!" Dave nodded while I quickly called her cellphone

"Hey! You've reached Ashley Orton, sorry I missed your call! Leave your message bitches!"

"Ashley, why aren't you answering your phone?? And where the fuck is John?? Call me back as soon as you get this" My thumb tapped the end button

"This is insane" Dave said after minutes of silence

"I couldn't agree more"

Johns POV-

Ok, I know I'm going to be in serious trouble, I missed tonight's show and wont answer my phone, it's not worth it. I'd rather sit in this dark room and watch Ashley, she's in a coma and I haven't even bothered to go and look at the baby. I refuse too unless Ashley comes with me, and by the looks of it…. She wont be doing anything for awhile.

"Mr. Cena go and take a walk, get some fresh air, if anything happens I promise we'll call you right away" Ashley's nurse Debbie grabbed my arm forcing me up from the chair, the next thing I know, I some how found myself outside. Taking in the warm Tampa air felt good, I always hated hospitals, and being stuck in one for well over 4 hours was something I never thought I could do. But it seems like I'm gunna get to know this place well.

The palm tree's swayed back and forth as each wind blew past them, right when I was about to turn a corner, my phone started vibrating in my pocket, scaring me half to death.

"So now you decide to answer your phone?" Randy 'greeted' me

"What do you want Randy?"

"What's wrong with you? You sound sad"

I sounded sad? I didn't know that

"Look, Ran, I gotta go"

"No, tell me where the fuck you were!"

"I'm at the hospital"

"Why??"

I have to tell him the truth, she's his brother after all.

"Ashley went into premature labor"

"WHAT?? I'm going down there right now! I cant believe you didn't call me early!" With that, he hung up leaving me to listen to the awful noise of the dial tone while watching the moon reflect against the lake water. I cant believe he's coming here. I sighed depressingly before making my way back to the hospital. No matter how much I hated it, he was coming soon, after all, RAW was only in Miami today.

**Alright everyone! You know the drill! Please review! =] Hope you all liked this chapter! **


End file.
